When the worst is coming!
by lady leah
Summary: ( I suck at summary's) Pranks, fights, a new tournament and new enemy to deal with. isn't life ever simple. BryanOC, RayMariah, KennyEmily, HilaryTyson. More pairings later in the story R&R-(No Yaoi)


AN: well here's my new fic, it's very different from my other writings, but I'm having real fun writing it. I don't own Beyblade but any characters not recognised belong solely to me and are not to be touched. 

" So the old man is holding some sort of tournament…and we've been invited" Tala informed his team and their friend Raisa, he handed them the letter sent by Mr Dickinson on behalf of the BBA.

" Hey! You guys should go, it sounds fun and I'm sure Helena will allow you to leave for a tournament." Raisa said blowing a few loses bangs of her Black and Purple streaked hair from her face. Her emerald green eyes scanning the letter once more.

Tala frowned, would Helena let them leave Russia for a tournament? He hoped she would because some action sounded good right now. For nearly two years the Demolition boys had lived in a children's home under the care of Helena and her husband Igor. There were about six other kids beside themselves and Raisa living at Gurov house, it reminded them sometimes of the abbey only they weren't ordered train everyday or experimented on. No instead they only had to go to school and learn.

" I think Raya's right…we've been out of the game for a while. Maybe it would do us good to blade in tournaments again" Spencer spoke up coming out of his thoughts. Raisa gave him a nod of approval and smiled to herself, it was well known that Raisa had tried for nearly four months to befriend the Demolition boys and once she had they became inseparable and loyal to each other. Raisa owned a Beyblade and Bitbeast but didn't Blade that much. She preferred to help them train and record their stats on her laptop.

" It sounds okay but there's one problem" Ian muttered turning his eyes to his team, " the Bladebreakers will be there too along with the other teams. So we'll probably be in the same hotel as them…and I for one don't like that idea!" He crossed his arms angrily and glared at the wall opposite him. 

The others raised their eyebrows at the now brooding boy. Ian for one was never upset about anything he was most of the time, sarcastic. But now it seemed he was truly unhappy about going to the tournament.

" I want to go!" Bryan growled cracking his eyes open.

" Well if you guys do go…send me a postcard and tell me what's happening" Raisa grinned giving them a wink.

" Right. We'll go" Tala informed his three team mates. They nodded and Ian groaned he really didn't want to leave Russia or Raisa for that matter, the small boy and Raisa had become good friends over the two years and being away from her company would be strange. A smirk crossed his face suddenly, he had an idea " why don't you come with us Raya" he said using her nickname.

"What!" her shock rang clearly in her voice and she eyed Ian with a thoughtful expression.

" Well?" the short boy demanded tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

She didn't answer; her thoughts were reeling with excitement and fear. Excitement about actually going to a tournament that wasn't in her home city but she felt fear because she had never left Moscow in her entire life! What if she got lost and no one ever found her? Or worse what if she died? O.O she shook her head clearing the paranoid thoughts away. She could be so melodramatic sometimes and it really pissed her off. 

" Hey! Raya you in there?" Ian said rolling his eyes; he knew what kind of thought was now going round her head. He did however see where she was coming from. As he himself had never been outside of Russia and so going to America would be fun and scary at the same time.

" I'm not sure Ian…I'll be lonely with no other girls around" she said softly her cheeks burning at the thought of spending so much time alone and in a different country with the four boys. Sure she'd been alone with them before they lived together so that was unavoidable, but being alone with them in different territory would be well…different and she wouldn't see her other friends until she got back. If she did go she'd miss her best girl friend Larissa. Her other best friend was Ian they had quickly bonded after arriving at Gurov house. He also loved to play prank on people just like she herself did but because they were so alike in personality they sometimes clashed a bit.

" Are you going to come with us or not, woman" a very annoyed Bryan growled glaring at her. 

" Humph…fine I'll go and stop calling me woman" she glared back crossing her arms over her chest and grumbled to herself.

The corner of Tala's lip tilted into a half smirk half smile at his friends glaring contest, which happened frequently between Bryan and Raisa. He knew the black and purple haired girl liked the pale haired boy, it was obvious plus Ian had found her diary and after reading he soon discovered a page that stated her attraction to the pale haired boy. And Ian as usual not being able to keep his mouth shut had blabbed to Tala.

Whether Bryan liked the black and lavender haired girl back was, like everything concerning his pale haired team mate a mystery, but the red head knew one thing for sure, Bryan didn't hate Raisa no if he did they'd truly know about it.

Meanwhile Ian was beginning to get fed up of their glaring contest and so he decided to step in, but as usual it proved to be a very stupid idea indeed. 

" Guys just chill out, now if we are going first we need to go see Helena and tell her about the tournament" he said earning the pair to at least stop glaring at each other and glare at him instead, he backed up a couple of steps; a pissed off Raisa was scary enough but a pissed off Bryan was a _lot_ worse. And he for one did not want to be on the receiving end of the Pale haired boys temper it would only cause great pain.

" Yes Ian's right we should inform Helena right away of our plans" Tala said standing up and preparing to leave the room in search of their carer. The other four teens followed him quietly, each hoping Helena would let them go well they knew she wouldn't mind the four boys going alone to the tournament but Raisa was a different matter.

~*~*~*~

" WHAT!" Tyson yelled causing Kenny to jump in fright.

The Bladebreakers like the Demolition boys. Had just recived the good news concerning the new tournament and news about some of the participating teams. 

Oh sure Tyson was fine with the White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics and the Saint shields going but what Tyson or his friends weren't expecting was the that the Demolition boys were invited too.

" Hey Tyson, it's been what two years since we last saw them. So maybe they've changed" Max piped up giving his friend a smile.

Tyson considered this for a moment, Max did have a point people did change over time and he knew they weren't with Boris anymore. In fact Boris had disappeared right after the tournament and hadn't been seen since. So maybe Max was right and they had changed but still he'd stay on alert just in case.

" Max is right" Kai spoke up pushing himself away from the wall and facing his team. " They may have changed, I did. and even though they stole our bit beasts we shouldn't judge them. You don't know half of what happen to kids in the abbey" the last part was spoken in a mere whisper and they had to stretch their ears to hear it.

" Like, what did happen to those dudes anyway?" Tyson asked curiosity getting the better of him. The other three boy glanced between Kai and Tyson, each knowing too well that the abbey was a touchy subject with Kai and he never talked about what went on there.

" Leave it Tyson" Kai warned turning away from his team and walking into the street and out of sight.

" Dude he brought it up, so if he didn't want us to ask questions then why'd he mention the abbey" Tyson muttered glaring at the spot Kai had once stood.

" So when do we leave for America?" Ray asked changing the subject.

Tyson re-read the letter and frowned slightly. " Oh great…" he moaned hanging his head and sighing. " we don't leave until the Demolition boys arrive in Japan…we'll be travelling to the tournament with them…on the same private plain"

Ray furrowed his brow in thought, why didn't the Demolition boys just catch a plain from Russia straight to America? It didn't make sense unless…unless this was one of Mr D's bright ideas, trying to get the two teams together so they wouldn't fight anymore. Ray shook his head geez that old man loved putting them in obscure situations, he was one strange man of that Ray was sure.

" Um…guys where'd Hilary go?" Kenny asked looking around only to find the brown haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

" She split after I read the letter…said something about packing" Max said grinning as Tyson groaned loudly. They all knew Hilary's packing was of everything she needed and wanted which meant a lot of luggage for them to carry.

" Hey guys check this out," Kenny said frowning at his computer screen.

The three boys walked over to Kenny and looked also. 

" What's wrong chief?" Tyson asked not understanding why Kenny looked flustered.

" It seems the Demolition boys have a new team mate registered…a girl," he said clicking a few buttons on his keyboard, a screen popped up with a picture of the Demolition boys and a girl in the middle.

She had chin length black haired streaked with purple and emerald green eyes sparkling softly, her face was pale with a slight pink tinged in her cheeks and she was the smallest of the group next to Ian. She was wearing a sleeveless polo neck top underneath a black hoodie and dark blue hipsters that flared over her denim blue sneakers. 

" She's pretty and doesn't look cold or mean" Max said eyeing the picture with a slight blush, she was very pretty.

" What's her name?" Ray asked 

" Um…oh! Raisa Yana Korjev it says she looks after all their training and records their stats but she also owns a Beyblade and bit beast." Kenny said reading the information.

" So she doesn't blade with the team then" Max asked clearly confused.

" It appears that way…oh wait, it says she been registered as a substitute. So she may or may not blade depending on the captains orders." Kenny explained scrolling down the page and reading more info on the girl.

" What about her stats" Ray asked 

" Hmm…theres no info and her blade teniques or bit beast so well have to wait and see if she blades" came the reply as Kenny shut his laptop down.

There was a sudden loud grumbling noise and all eyes turned to Tyson who grinned sheepishly while rubbling his stomach. " What! I didn't have any lunch," he exclaimed while the three boys all rolled their eyes, Typical Tyson.

~*~*~*~*~

The Demolition boys and Raisa had just arrived from Russia, they were currently waiting for the old man to pick them up and explain what was going on and where they would stay. Japan was nice and warm, actually a little too warm as they were used to the cold wheather in Russia but it was nice.

The airport was so busy that the group of five had walked outside, neither of them liked big crowds of people and lvinging in a small childrens home they didn't see many people save the other kids and odd couples whom were adopting or thinking of adopting one or more children.

The group of five were currently sitting on a long metal bench outside of the airport, Tala and Spencer sat on each end while Raisa sat between Bryan and Ian. They were all really tired and wanted nothing more than to just sleep there and then.

Half an hour later found the group of five still sitting on the bench waiting for Mr Dickinson to arrive, Tala was staring of into space while Spencer drummed his fingers on his knee, Bryan was sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed while Raisa had her head on his shoulder sleeping peacefully and Ian was leaning on Raisa's shoulder also sleeping. So to onlookers it was a very cute litttle scene and many people who passed ohh'd and ahh'd until Bryan glared at them.

" This is getting ridiculous, the old man should have been here by now and to make matters worse it's now starting to get dark" Spencer said quietly as not to wake the two sleeping teens.

" We shall wait for another hour. If he doesn't arrive by then we'll find a hotel for the night" Tala said he wasn't happy with the old man for keeping them waiting and his team needed sleep and so did he.

Yet another hour passed until finaly the old man arrived in a mini bus with the BBA logo on the side. He smiled in welcome and gestured for the group to get on the bus.

Spencer picked Ian up and carried him onto the bus and Bryan picked Raisa up and carried the small girl on the bus. What the pale haired boy didn't expect however was the girl to wrap her arms around his neck and snuggle into him. A very light tinge of pink graced his face.

Much to the surprise of the Demolition boys the Bladebreakers were sat at the very back of the bus each looking at the group of five with mistrust. A girl was also on the bus sitting next to Tyson and gazing curiously at the boys and girl.

" Well boys it's nice to see you again, I trust you had a nice flight" Mr Dickinson smiled sitting down near the two teams, his smile faltered slightly the tension in the air was thick. It was then he noticed the sleeping girl in Bryan's arms a frown crossed his face, he didn't recall them having a girl on the team…ah yes he remembered now this must be Raisa the girl from the childrens home.

The newly arrived team took their seats on the bus; Bryan sat down two seats away from the back he gently placed Raisa down next to him. Spencer sat in the front of Bryan and Raisa and he placed Ian on the seat next to him carefully and Tala sat behind his team and looked out of the window.

The bus lurched forward and the occupants were thrust forward, this caused Ian and Raisa to wake with a start.

" What the hell!" Ian exclaimed sleepily his eyes scanning the bus and landing on the other team. His gaze darkened landing on Kai and he turned to Tala and demanded an explanation.

" We have a welcome committee" he simply said his icy gaze landing on the other team who said nothing and continued to watch the Demolition boys.

" Get off me woman" Bryan growled, Raisa flushed when she realised she was in fact snuggled up to the pale haired boy and she jumped up banging her head on the window as she did so.

"Ow…geez that hurt and stop calling me woman" she glared rubbing her head.

Tala rolled his eyes and decided to break them up before another glaring contest started. " Can we have a little peace for a while…you may continue this later" he smirked as her expression of pure embarrassment.

" Hn, fine whatever" she mumbled looking around the bus and upon seeing the other team she gave a curious look.

" Like what's going on?" she whispered leaning over to Ian and Spencer.

Ian rolled his eyes " seriously Raya you can be so dense sometimes" he smirked and moved aside as the girl's hand lashed out towards him.

" Hey little midget, I am not dense" she glowered 

" Are too"

" Am not…jerk"

" Alright you two break it up," Tala commanded standing up a walking over to the two arguing teens, the said two however paid the red head no heed and continued their argument.

" Midget boy"

" Shut up…gadget girl" Spencer grinned slightly at Ian's insult, it was however true Raisa was not only a computer genius but was very good at fixing and making things.

A gadget girl she was indeed. He chuckled when Raisa had no come back and she huffed angrily glaring at the shorter boy.

A loud jingle broke the silence and every body searched for the source of the noise, Riasa suddenly realised it was her phone and she quickly answered it.

" Hey" she answered still glaring at Ian who smirked.

" Oh…yeah I remember…uh-Huh, wow! Really! Great…okay see ya!" she clicked the phone off and put in her pocket and smiles on her face.

" Who was that?" Spencer inquired 

" Huh?" came the reply 

" On the phone" he sighed Ian was right she could sometimes be a little slow.

She grinned a very sly grin " that was Larissa, she's managed to get some money and said she'd come over here and cheer you on" Spencer blushed when Raisa winked.

" Oh my god, Spencer do you have a crush on Larissa…you do don't you" Ian exclaimed loudly smirking.

" Eh! Shut it midget boy" Raisa snapped hitting him upside the head.

" Humph! Whatever" Ian muttered turning his head to look out the window.

" She doesn't seem too bad" Hilary whispered leaning over Tyson so she could talk to Ray and Kenny.

" Mmhm, I agree" Ray nodded watching as the two smaller members of the Demolition boys argued playfully. He had to admit he could see a slight change in the boys; one) they didn't seem as cold and uncaring since they last saw them and two) they seemed closer as a team and friends. He wondered what had changed them was it the company of a girl? Or just the two years of freedom they had finally tasted? After all a lifetime of being used by Boris and locked up in the abbey.

Even though the Bladebreakers could see the change in the other team, a part of them still felt a little edgy around them, Ray especially around Bryan as he still had nightmares about their battle.

" Man, I'm like so hungry" Tyson moaned his stomach giving a loud growl.

" Your always hungry Tyson" Hilary said rolling her eyes.

" Hey, that's so not true" the navy haired boy protested pouting.

" Yeah sure Tyson, whatever you say" 

The bus came to a sharp stop and the two teams and Mr Dickinson made there way off the bus. Once everyone was standing outside the bus drove off quickly leaving a trail of dust behind it.

The group of eleven looked at Mr Dickinson as he began to speak. " Now you two teams will be staying together until the end of the week, that is when you shall leave for America once there you shall be staying at the newly opened BBA hotel, built especially for the beybladeing teams whom take part in the tournament.

However while you are here in Japan, the Demolition boys will be staying with Mr Granger in his dojo along with Tyson, Kai and Ray. One of you may if you like stay with either Kenny or Max and Raisa you shall be staying with Hilary at her home. Are their any problems with these arrangements?" he asked observing the two teams.

" Yes there is one problem" Ian said his eyes narrowing.

" Go on" Mr Dickinson nodded.

" Why dose Raisa have to stay one her own, with someone she nor I knows" the short boy was clearly suspicious and it seemed he was very protective of Raisa.

" I thought she may enjoy the company of a girl instead of staying with all you boys." he answered giving a smile and a nod towards Raisa. " What do you think my dear, it is after all your choice" Raisa looked thoughtful for a moment.

" I think that would be fun" she smiled over at Hilary who smiled back.

" Well then, now that you're all sorted I'll let you boys and girls get acquainted. I shall see you on Saturday before you leave" he said and walked over to a black car that was parked nearby.

" Hey I'm Raisa" Raisa said holding out her hand.

" I'm Hilary, nice meeting you" the other girl smiled shacking the offered hand. She liked Raisa already but she wasn't so sure she could trust the other four boys.

" Shall we go then, my house is about two blocks away" Hilary asked, the other girl nodded and they began walking off before they could get far however Raisa suddenly turned around and jogged over to her team.

" Give me you blade Ian," she said holding out her hand.

" Huh, why?" he asked looking confused 

Raisa rolled her eyes " because midget I said I'd upgrade it didn't I, oh and I'll need your s too Bryan" she said glancing at the pale haired boy who cracked an eye open, but no the less handed her his blade with out any words. Ian did they same grumbling to himself quietly.

" Thanks I'll see ya tomorrow" she winked and walked over to Hilary, they both rounded the corner leaving the group of nine boys standing in front of Tyson's house in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well I'd better, um…get home, see ya" Kenny said nervously and quickly walked away clutching his laptop.

" See ya chief" Max yelled cheerfully. " Sorry guys I'd better go too, my mom will be ringing me soon" he said giving a wave and leavening also.

" Tyson why don't you show us where we'll sleep" Tala said, he didn't like uncomfortable silences and he really just wanted to sleep.

" Um sure" the navy haired boy said scratching his head and grinning nervously. " Follow me, oh and if you hungry I could order pizza" he said while his stomach gave another loud growl.

" You know pizza sounds rather good, I'm kinda hungry myself…say do you have any chocolate cake?" Ian asked forgetting he was talking to someone he didn't exactly like. 

" Not sure…I'll look if not then we could always go get some" the navy haired boy answered nearly drooling at the thought of chocolate cake, hmm he could taste it now.

Tala and Spencer chuckled Ian, when it came to chocolate cake. Didn't care whether he was talking to a Bladebreaker or the devil himself, the small boy had fell in love with chocolate cake thanks to Raisa whom also loved eating them.

" Great now we'll never have any peace until the squirt gets his precius cake" Bryan grumbled walking into the dojo behind the others.

" Personally " Spencer grinned " I prefer blackberry pie." Tala chuckled lightly at that and shook his head.

" Not me, I like chocolate logs" he shrugged.

" Yeah I like chocolate logs too" Ray nodded smiling slightly.

" Nothing beats chocolate cake" Ian yelled at them, Tyson soon yelled his agreement and they entered the kitchen.

Bryan grumbled to himself walking into the kitchen, he sat down and wondered if they had any chocolate fudge cake. Kai also sat down at the table and silently agreed with Tyson and Ian chocolate cake was the best. 

************

So what do you think, well let know. Read & review please. ~Lady Leah~ 


End file.
